


young gods

by LizzyBizzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	young gods

_There’s a light in the crack_  
That’s separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven,   
You should fuck me tonight

> _ [Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) _


End file.
